


Five Times Erica Hit On Someone and It Failed Miserably

by osointricate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Unbeta'd, five times fic, i ship erica with literally everyone, season two, spoilers for 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osointricate/pseuds/osointricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica hits on all the guys, but is oblivious to the one that might just matter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Erica Hit On Someone and It Failed Miserably

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be more fluffy than this. Oops. Also this isn't beta'd. Read at your own risk.

**The time she stuck her tongue down her Alpha's throat.**

Training to be a werewolf was just stupid, she decided, as she stormed out of the train station in a huff. She made it half a block, completely stamping her feet the whole way, before she felt Boyd’s presence a few steps behind her and she slowed to a normal pace.

“You are so lucky you got your first day off,” she said over her shoulder, not stopping for anyone.

“He wanted me to watch today,” he finally caught up next to her. “Doesn’t look like much fun, though.”

“At least we heal fast. I don’t even feel half the bruises anymore.”

“That’s good,” he said. Then they fell into an uneasy silence as they continued to walk towards their homes. They didn’t quite know each other beyond ‘oh hey! Creepy, hot guy bit you on your hip, too?’ and it was starting to eat at Erica in the most uncomfortable of ways. He was supposed to be pack, but they were pretty much strangers. But she didn’t know how to fix it. With Isaac, it just clicked. They were betas. They had a secret. They were strangers before everything happened, yeah, but they moved together and fought together and they fit together.

Maybe it was something about fighting together and the wolf inside them. They were partners together against Scott. Albeit, Scott totally kicked their asses but they lost together. And they licked their wounds together. Their wolf side recognized a fellow soldier in arms and did all the bonding for them.

She hadn’t had that with Boyd.

He didn’t feel like pack, just yet.

“So did you learn anything by sitting on the sidelines?” she asked, still huffy that he had special permission not to get thrown around and pummeled.

“Well, yeah.”

She turned to look at him, face prompting him to continue.

“Not to make out with Derek,” he answered, looking forward.

She stopped walking and he only made it a few steps before he noticed she had. He turned around to face her with a grin on his face. Lifting her chin and straightening her back, she gave her best glare she could muster. It wasn’t her fault that Derek had given her mixed signals. Why else would he want a girl like her, if not for that?

He lifted his eyebrows and gave her a look that said ‘what? You’re the one that jumped the Alpha and got thrown on your ass for it, not me.’

And Erica smiled a little as she realized that she could read his face already. Maybe it was the wolf in her that was doing the bonding for her, but she already knew the nuances of his face to know exactly what he was thinking.

“Maybe you should,” she mused.

His teasing face fell into a shocked one and her chest tingled that she was learning new facial expressions every second. They were going to be close friends, she could tell.

“What?” he asked.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, flashed a wicked grin, and started walking again. “You jumping him and kissing him would certainly be unpredictable.”

His face was already smiling by the time she passed him.

+++

**The time Scott was too focused on Allison to notice what she was doing.**

  
It was already half time and there was no way Beacon Hills was going to win. But she was happy to be at the game anyway. They were here to corner Stiles after the game. Corner him away from Scott and drag him to the pool to talk to Derek. She still didn’t know why Derek didn’t just go up to the guy and asked him what he knows instead of doing this weird secret spy stuff, but whatever. It was actually kind of fun.

And she was at a high school lacrosse game. And for once, she wasn’t alone.

She knew Boyd was happy for company just as much as she was; she could feel it whenever he looked towards her for no reason and smiled. God bless the pack bond. She had a friend. And with Isaac in hiding, she and Boyd were spending quite a bit of time together in the ‘civilian world’ as Boyd called it.

Thing was, they were actually pretty good friends. Where she and Isaac worked well together in fights and training sessions, Boyd was like a playful brother, always teasing her… and she did the same thing in trying to make him uncomfortable by picking out his clothes every day.

He shouldn’t complain about that anyway – he was totally dressing better.

“Oh, come on! There has got to be some kind of rule against unnecessary roughness!” Boyd complained to the people around them, gesturing out to the field where yet another Beacon Hills boy went down.

Erica cringed, hearing the boy’s hip creak as he walked towards the sidelines.

‘Sucks to be you,’ she thought towards him, mind on that afternoon when Derek had pretty much done the same thing to her during training. She wouldn’t be sitting in these bleachers because of pain if it weren’t for her nifty werewolf powers.

The refs whistles blew and both Boyd and Erica fought the instinct to cover their ears. But she spotted another werewolf that failed: Scott was in the middle of the field holding his hands to his helmet. He was closer to the ref. She felt for his ears with a small whine.

Boyd looked at her concerned at her whine, and then followed her gaze out to Scott on the field. Then he rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh.  
Scott made his way to the sideline, speaking to Stiles and reaching for his water bottle.

Erica rolled forward and turned to Boyd, “I’m going to stretch my legs for a bit.”

“Sure. Stretch them. That’s what you’re doing with them.”

She stood and turned to face him, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

He crossed his arms and shook his head, not looking at her.

Making her way down the stadium seats, she noticed Stiles had left Scott’s side, and was talking to Allison at the edge of the bleachers. She focused her ears on them, interested and nosey.

“…jacket. I don’t know what-“

“Act cold.”

“What?”

“Cold. Ask to wear his jacket. Once you have it on, I’ll know that’s my signal to get the keys from you.”

Allison looked impressed. “Good idea.”

“Are you sure it’s in his office?”

“I don’t know where else it’d be.”

Stiles sighed and nodded. Then his voice turned monotone, “Scott says hi.”

Allison’s face lit up and turned gooey, “really?”

Erica rolled her eyes and stopped listening. She really didn’t need to hear about Allison’s love sick happiness. Besides –

“Hi Scott,” she smiled at him over the players bench, arms clasped together behind her back.

He glanced up at her and rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

“You’re playing really good tonight,” she smiled wide, jutting out a hip.

“Thanks. What do you want?”

She blinked rapidly a few times, “to wish you good luck for the rest of the game.” She leaned forward, making sure he could be distracted by her neck line if he wanted to be, and winked. “You’re the only one on the field that can really survive that abomination guy.”

He never looked down.

Erica pouted to herself.

“Thanks,” he said, face still blank and unimpressed.

She licked her lips, unsure of how to continue when Stiles walked back up and all of Scott’s attention was on him.

“Did she say anything?”

Stiles side-eyed Erica for a second before saying, “the plan is in motion.”

Erica raised an eyebrow at that. What plan?

“No, not that,” Scott looked upset. “Did she say anything about me?”

Stiles and Erica’s eyes saw the back of their heads at the same time, but unfortunately for Stiles, Erica was the only one that could turn around and leave. On her way back up the bleachers she saw that Allison was already sitting down with her grandfather. Erica gave her a small, uninspired smile which was returned with a purposeful readjustment to avoid her.

Then Erica sat down next to Boyd again with a huff.

“Get a good stretch?”

“Shut up.”

“I mean, that little move you did to show off your breasts to Scott was impressive, I’ll give you that.”

“Thank you.”

“Did it work?”

“Shut up,” she repeated.

She didn’t need to look at him to know that he was smirking.

+++

**The time when she totally dodged a bullet with Matt and didn’t even know it.**

“Nice camera,” she said as she slid into her seat in homeroom, a few minutes before the tardy bell. The guy was cute and had said hi to her a few times pre-bite. And he didn’t look at her twice like all the other boys in the hallway did.

Matt looked up after a second and said, “huh?”

Erica blinked and smiled as she leaned across the aisle, thinking maybe he couldn’t hear her over the noises of the classroom, “nice camera.”

“Oh,” he smiled, shaking it before putting it into its bag. “Thanks.”

“What kind of pictures do you take?”

He looked at her and his eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead, “uh… lots of things.” He looked back down to his bag, digging out a notebook and a pen.

She turned in her seat and crossed her legs towards him just as Boyd walked down the aisle and flopped down into the desk behind her with a scoff. She ignored him and focused on Matt, smiling a sweet smile, “what do you do with your pictures?”

Matt shook himself and smiled a little, “well not much beyond a few artistic tries and candids of people around school.”

“Candids, huh? Got any good blackmail on anyone?”

He looked up sharply. His face went white. “What?”

“Not that you’d blackmail anyone!” She said quickly, sitting back a little. “Just making conversation.”

“And failing miserably,” Boyd muttered behind her. She ignored him again.

“I mean,” she tried again. “Are you going to give them to the yearbook kids or are you just making a collection?”

Matt opened his mouth to answer her when his eyes fell off of Erica and somewhere behind her towards the door. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at what she saw.

What is so great about Allison Argent, anyway?

And then she scoffed a little when Matt rose up his arm and shouted, “Allison! I saved you a seat!” he pointed to the chair in front of him. She smiled and made her way towards them, pointedly ignoring Erica.

Seriously, what was so great?

Matt then dived headfirst into a conversation with her, completely leaving Erica in the dust. Her mouth fell open in disdain. Boyd fell into a fit of giggles and she turned around and back handed his arm in anger.

“What?” he laughed.

Then the bell rung and a familiar scent floated through the room and she looked to the front with a smile, the false start with Matt forgotten.  
Isaac was back in school.

+++

**The time Stiles held her all night and then left her on the curb like a gentleman.**

Apparently he stayed with her all night. Derek was right about him. His loyalties might be with Scott when they were up against each other, but when it was all of them together, Stiles was actually a pretty great guy.

He had always been.

He was sweet and funny and awkward and best yet – he was someone that she could have had a shot at before everything happened. Stiles wasn’t the most popular guy, hell, even the slightly well-known guys didn’t know who he was before Scott became a lacrosse big shot, and that made him socially attainable to a medical misfit like Erica Reyes.

Not that he ever noticed her. He never did. And it hurt, sometimes, that he didn’t.

But here he was now, looking out for her, holding her, taking care of her.

She hit him over the head with part of a car engine and he was still petting her hair and soothing her through the healing process and the dizziness and fatigue that always overwhelmed her after a seizure.

It wasn’t fair. She was supposed to be cured with a single bite. She still had to worry about stupid seizures and not having control over herself and hating every minute of it. She was supposed to be better, it was supposed to be better, everything was supposed to be better.

At one point in the night, she had woken up to find Stiles still cradling her and sitting up against the side of the train, dozing. And it was at that moment that it hit her just how unfair it all was. She had all these disadvantages to being a werewolf, but one of the perks was supposed to be no more seizures and she felt like she had been betrayed and lied to and she just started sobbing.

Stiles woke up and held her tight, and let her cry herself through it and back to sleep.

And in the morning, she walked out of the train with a stiff neck, but an unbroken arm. She felt one hundred percent better, taking a broken comfort that at least her three day recovery time after a seizure was now just a good night’s sleep.

But Stiles was nowhere to be found. Derek was sitting on one of the lawn chairs they had scavenged in the little square of the train station they had set up to be the living area, head heavy in his hands.

“Where’s Stiles?” she asked, her voice echoing around them.

He raised his head to look at her. “He went home to change. You guys still have school today.”

“I’m not going.”

“I figured as much.”

She moved to sit on the disgusting futon Isaac had found in a dumpster. As a rule, she usually didn’t sit on it. But it was still the most comfortable seat they had. Besides, she was covered in piss and blood and who knows what else from spending a night in the train. A little dumpster smell wouldn’t hurt.

They sat, Erica waiting for Derek to say anything, explain anything about what happened to her, why she still had seizures. But after fifteen minutes of silence, she realized she could sit and wait all day and he still wouldn’t talk to her.

She sighed.

Then she wiped her face when a traitor tear fell down her cheek. Derek looked up at her, face guilty, but still didn’t speak.

Standing up, she wiped at her jeans and shook her head and turned to leave.

She didn’t say anything. Neither did Derek.

Two blocks later, a familiar blue jeep pulled up in front of her. Stiles rolled down the window and smiled. “I was hoping I’d catch you before I had to go to school. Want a ride home?”

She just nodded and moved to get into the passenger seat.

He hadn’t even put the jeep into drive before Stiles spoke up, “I have a theory.”

“About?”

“Your seizure.”

Erica looked at him quickly, “What?”

“You were supposed to be cured, like Scott and his asthma, but you still seized.”

“Yeah…” Erica said, happy someone else said it out loud.

“The Kanima’s poison. It was in your system. Your system or your brain or a combination of the two was so shocked it did what it would have normally done on default. At least before. Or something. I don’t know much about seizures.”

Erica sat in silence, studying his profile as he drove.

But he didn’t stop talking the entire drive to her house. He babbled about what he did know about seizures, she corrected him on a few things, and then he started talking about Batman and she smiled at how easy it was to talk to him.

She even laughed once, without it being a flirting laugh. He was making her feel better, and it didn’t matter to her whether that was his plan or not, she liked him for it.

At the stop sign before the turn to her street, she said “I’m sorry I knocked you out and left you in a dumpster.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t nice,” was his respond. “Real bitch move.”

“Derek didn’t want you at the ice rink.”

“Derek’s a douche-bag.”

She laughed again.

“Just don’t do it again?” he asked, pulling up next to the curb a few houses down.

She smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

He smiled back at her. “I’m sorry last night happened to you.”

“Thank you for staying with me.”

He shrugged, not saying anything.

'That’s what pack is for,' her mind supplied for him.

“We should get dinner sometime.”

“No,” he said instantly.

“What?”

“Erica, you’re gorgeous, you have a huge amount of self-esteem, going by your grades – you’re pretty smart, you know what you want and you go after it, and you seem to share my thoughts on your douche-bag Alpha, so by all accounts you should be right up my alley.”

“Then why not-“

“Because Batman is always going to be a playboy bachelor and Catwoman is always going to give him trouble.”

“But what about The Huntress?”

“Oh,” Stiles said, head falling on his steering wheel. “You know comic books too, oh that’s hot. But you need to get out of my car.”

“But-“

“Out,” he said, serious. “The answer’s no.”

Erica pouted, but reached for the door handle. “Thank you for last night. It means a lot.”

“Someone needed to do it.”

She stared at him just long enough to take in a deep breath and then turned to get out of the car. No sooner she had the door shut; he had the jeep in drive and was already off. She sighed that it seemed the door marked “Stiles” seemed to be locked and started up the drive way to her house.

Her parent’s cars were already gone; she’d be home alone all day.

A shower and two bowls of cocoa puffs later, Boyd had let himself in and snuggled up against her as they watched American Psycho on one of the movie channels.

“You should have called me,” he told her.

“I’m sorry,” she replied, running her fingernails back and forth over his scalp. “I was kind of busy being in pain.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“It’s okay. Stiles was.” She looked down at him with a soft smile. “He took care of me.”

He craned his neck to meet her eyes. “Do you really like him?”

She shrugged and turned back to the tv. “I don’t think that matters anymore.”

He lowered himself so he was laying his head on her lap, the rest of him stretched out along the length of the couch. He gripped her knee and rubbed his thumb against her skin. “I’m sorry.”

She wiped at her face again, and ran a hand through her still-wet hair. “Thank you.”

And together, they skipped school and watched horror movies and made grilled cheese sandwiches and fought over music and Boyd took care of her in ways that Stiles never could.

Not that Erica realized that, of course.

+++

**The time she danced with Isaac and it wasn’t exactly a fail as it was a cockblock but still nothing came of it.**

They were sitting in the train station, fighting over the radio station of all things, waiting for Derek to get back from wherever the hell he was at so they could talk about their plan for the rave tomorrow night.

“We are not listening to punk rock,” Isaac said.

“What’s wrong with punk rock?” Boyd asked.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Erica said. “Put it on the pop station again.”

They both gave her a look and she returned it but sitting up straighter and raising her chin. Boyd sighed and moved the dial to the left and then sat back with a huff.  
Erica smiled as Lady Gaga floated over the speakers. Isaac rolled his eyes and covered his ears, being completely over dramatic. She rolled her eyes and popped up, reaching for his hands and dragging him up too. Then she started moving her hips to the beat a little, trying to get him to join in.

He was having none of that.

“Oh come on, Isaac!” she told him. “We’re going to a rave! You’re going to need to know how to dance!”

“I know how to dance,” he said, sullenly.

“Then prove it!” she smirked, moving closer, hips still moving in time to the music. She heard his heart beat jump a little and she smiled wide, grabbing his hips and moving them for him. He rolled his eyes, but complied. Then she let him take over and moved to drape her arms around his neck.

Their eyes met and Isaac smirked and like that they were dancing. They moved together like they knew each other. Anticipated each other’s moves, Erica knowing exactly when Isaac was going to spin her, Isaac sensing when she was going to move into his space. They knew each other. It was the pack bond again, the touching and the grinding bringing them closer together. The tactile craving she had only existed for her pack. She wanted to push up into Scott’s space, cuddle into Stiles’ arms, and she really wanted to lick Isaac’s neck.

Then they heard a cough of Derek announcing that he was there and they separated like they were a couple of five year olds caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

She looked at Derek and had no desire to touch him.

Huh, she told herself.

“Where’s Boyd?” Derek asked.

They both looked down the futon where Boyd was just sitting a moment ago, to find it empty. They turned back to Derek and shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

“Find him. We need to talk.”

Erica and Isaac grinned at each other as they moved past Derek to go look for Boyd outside.

+++

**And the one time she didn’t hit on anyone but maybe, kinda, sorta, something might of started if it weren’t for Allison Freaking Argent.**

Erica shook as the three of them sat on her bed, talking. Boyd was holding Erica’s hand, trying to keep her from completely falling apart.

“It was amazing, Isaac,” Boyd told him. “There were wolves everywhere. It was like they were telling us we weren’t alone. It was awesome.”  
Erica nodded along. “You know things with Derek aren’t working. Me and Boyd pretty much just walked out on him and he didn’t try to fight for us. Just… preached at us again.”

Isaac sighed. “What about Scott?”  
  
“What about him?”

“Do you think he’ll run with us?”

Boyd shrugged. “I don’t know. But it’s dangerous for us here, Isaac. We’re leaving. Erica and I. For a while, at least. Teenagers run away for a few months all the time. We’re not ready for all this. Derek didn’t tell us about all this.”

“He told us there were hunters.”

“Yeah,” Erica said. “But he didn’t say that they were on our doorstep!”

“I don’t know.”

Erica slid out of Boyd’s grasp and into Isaac’s lap. She lifted his head with both hands cradling his face. “We want you with us. I want you with us. You’re pack! It wouldn’t be right without you.”

Boyd sighed, Erica turned over her shoulder and her wide, brown eyes met his and her whole face was screaming ‘back me up here.’ So he did. “She’s right. We’re stronger together. We’re family, even if Derek doesn’t see that. The three of us? We’re kind of stuck together in all of this.”

“I don’t know…” he said. “You guys have your families an-“

“And all you have is us!” Erica supplied. Isaac looked up at her with an unreadable expression. It hurt Erica that she couldn’t read him. She fell back off his lap and frowned.

“We’re leaving during the game tonight. We’ll wait for you in the clearing with the rocks where all the kids go to drink. Do you know it?”  
Isaac nodded.

“If you aren’t there by seven, we’re leaving without you.”

Erica turned on Boyd, eyes scared. “Boyd!”

“What?” he turned to her. “If he doesn’t want to come, we can’t force him.”

Her heart fell and she turned back to Isaac reaching for his hands. “Please, come with us.”

“Maybe.”

“Please,” she pleaded again.

He pushed himself up off her bed and headed toward the window.

“Isaac…” she whined.

“I’m sorry if I don’t… I just have to… I have to talk to someone.”

And then he was gone. And Erica was crying. And Boyd was angry at Isaac for leaving them.

…

Seven o’clock came, and with it, a hysterical Erica.

“No, no,” She shook her head. “No. We’re not leaving without him.”

“Erica…”

“No!”

“Please, we need to go now.”

“Why is it that everyone that should care about me just leaves me and treats me like I’m nothing!” She screamed, throwing her bag down. “My dad doesn’t care, my mother couldn’t give a shit, Derek didn’t fight for me, Scott and Stiles don’t notice me, Isaac just leaves us here! I am so tired of being second to everyone. Of being unimportant.”  
They stood for a minute and waited until the crickets started singing again.

“Are you done?”

“Yeah.” Erica felt better.

“You’re not alone.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know.”

“I mean it,” he told her. “We don’t need any of them. We can do this.”

She took a deep breath. “I know.”

Then Boyd took a step towards her and took her cheek in his hand, “You are important to me. You aren’t second to anyone, for me.”

She looked up at him with blank eyes for only a moment before it dawned on her what he was saying her eyes lit up. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” she repeated.

“Yeah…” Boyd said again, sheepish.

“Boyd… I… now?  You do this now?”

Then an arrow flew right in front of her face and they both turned to see Allison reloading her bow and they didn’t wait another heart beat before they joined hands and ran.


End file.
